Cicatrizes
by dissendiun
Summary: O tormento demorou a passar, mas quando finalmente cessou todos estavam com cicatrizes profundas de mais para conseguirem viver num mundo tão normal, irreal.


E lá estava eu novamente sentada apenas de camisola na sala d'A Toca, tão tarde que até os mais adultos já deveriam estar na cama

E lá estava eu novamente sentada apenas de camisola na sala d'A Toca, tão tarde que até os mais adultos já deveriam estar na cama. A chuva escorria preguiçosamente pelas grandes vidraças, onde meus olhos estavam fixos. A lareira crepitava, mantendo meu corpo aquecido, mas mesmo assim um calafrio percorreu a minha espinha quando escutei o uivo distante de um lobo ou um lobisomem, Lupin, quem sabe?

Dei um longo suspiro e joguei minha cabeça para trás, encostando-a na poltrona. Eu não gostava muito de chocolate, mas em horas como essas ele se mostrava extremamente necessário. Conjurei um pequeno bombom e quando estava colocando-o na boca ele se fez notar.

Veio calmamente na minha direção e sentou-se ao meu lado, olhou para mim por breves segundos antes de dirigir toda a atenção de seus olhos verdes para o fogo.

- Também não consigo dormir – ele começou, com uma voz cansada, ele parecia sempre saber o que eu estava sentindo – Está com medo?

Larguei o bombom e olhei-o. Não, eu não estava com medo, mas como iria explicar?

- Medo? Não, essa não é a palavra certa. Talvez receio, mas acho que não se enquadraria, também.

- Não vai perguntar se eu estou com medo, Ginn?

Ok, eu enlouquecia quando ele me chamava assim, nunca vou esquecer dele sussurrando palavras de amor no meu ouvido. Eu ainda o amava, mesmo estando namorando outro. Mas a vida não é sempre justa, não é?

- Não. O grande Harry Potter não tem medo.

Ele olhou-me agora e ajeitou-se na poltrona de modo a ficar de frente para mim, chegou mais perto. Perto de mais.

- Eu não tinha medo. Não porque eu era corajoso, mas simplesmente porque eu não tinha o que perder. Mas agora tudo mudou...

- O que mudou? – Eu pedi a ele, imaginando ouvir aquela mesma velha história que Ron e Mione eram importantes de mais para ele para deixá-los se arriscar.

- Nós. Nós mudamos - Ele chegou mais perto agora, nossos rostos estavam quase se encostando. Sem tirar os olhos dos meus ele segurou uma mecha dos meus cabelos – Você me mostrou algo que eu não conhecia, talvez até tivesse receio de conhecer, mas conheci e gostei. Agora? Depois de várias noites sem dormir, que não foram devido aos roncos exagerados do Ron, descobri que já não quero e não posso viver sem.

Ele depositou beijos leves em meu pescoço e foi subindo devagar até encontrar minha boca. O beijo foi demorado, profundo, apaixonado.

Droga, porque ele tinha que dizer e fazer as coisas certas sempre? Não podia ser possível que alguém tão perfeito como ele existisse. Aqueles olhos verdes eram surreais, os cabelos bagunçados o deixavam com cara de homem vagabundo, aquele tipo que todas as mulheres gostam, e a cicatriz, bem, ela dava o toque final.

Eu coloquei a mão no peito dele, os músculos completamente rijos. E com aquele corpo que anos de quadribol haviam dado a ele, não havia como resistir, havia?

- Amanhã – começou ele, agora acariciando meu rosto – Me prometa que você não irá. Por favor, prometa.

Ele estava suplicando. Harry Potter estava suplicando por algo. Eu tinha vontade de dizer que não iria, que ficaria n'A Toca, apenas esperando por ele, pela gente, mas a realidade era outra e eu, bem, não sou daquele tipo que espera sentada.

- Não posso, Harry, vai dar tudo certo...

Tive que parar, não conseguia continuar. Ele tinha apoiado a testa no meu ombro, seus músculos se contraiam quando escutaram o primeiro não.

- Ginn... – eu não podia deixar ele continuar, porque eu sabia que ele iria acabar me convencendo, como sempre acontecera, desde que ele tinha rompido nosso namoro.

- Não adianta. Eu preciso estar lá. Você não entenderia...

Ele levantou-se e pude sentir a casa toda vibrar com a energia que fluía dele. Ele murmurou um feitiço silenciador antes de continuar, um pouco mais ríspido, provavelmente pela frustração.

- Voldemort e cia. vão estar lá. Droga Ginny! Você não entende? Eu não vou conseguir fazer nada se você estiver lá.

- Oh! Desculpe se eu sou um estorvo na sua vida! Realmente não era minha intenção – gritei irônica.

- Você não é um estorvo, Ginn, entenda você é importante de mais para que eu possa me dar o luxo de deixá-la participar dessa guerra!

Eu parei e encarei-o com os olhos úmidos. Eu estava segurando as lágrimas, a sala toda ainda vibrava com aquela energia vindo dele. Algo tinha acontecido. Alguma coisa muito importante tinha mudado. Ele não era mais o menino-que-sobreviveu. Muitas coisas dependiam dele para que ele se preocupasse comigo.

- Tudo bem, eu não irei – menti.

Não podia deixar ele mais preocupado do que já estava, amanhã daria um jeito de mudar a cor do meu cabelo temporariamente, assim pelo menos não chamaria tanto atenção, mas eu não podia deixar de ir.

Ele olhou para mim, visivelmente aliviado. Aquele energia toda se dissipou quando ele me tomou nos braços. Foi a nossa primeira vez, acho que não preciso dizer que foi mágico, mas nem de longe eu estava preparada para o que iria acontecer no dia seguinte. Eu iria matar pela primeira vez. Ele iria vencer os comensais e iria matar mais alguns deles, além de descobrir algo que abalaria o mundo todo também. Nós iríamos começar a enfrentar problemas cada vez mais sérios, começando pelo dia em que eu quase morri, mas isso já é outra história. O que importa saber agora é que o tormento demorou a passar, mas quando finalmente cessou todos estavam com cicatrizes profundas de mais para conseguirem viver num mundo tão normal, que para nós parecia irreal.


End file.
